Sweet Boy
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Sawamura Eijun siempre da lo mejor de si tanto sea en las practicas como en los partidos, pero estos ultimos tienen algo especial, no solo el hecho de demostrar que el duro entrenamiento valio la pena, para Sawamura es especial porque si hace un buen trabajo recibirá una recompensa de nada más y nada menos que de su querido Daddy...


Buenas buenas! Feliz martes, comence con unas amigas un reto durante este mes llamado "Kink Month", haremos 1 fics por semana (en total 4 historias) y decidi dedicarlas a **Diamond No Ace**, el Kink de la primera semana fue "Daddy + Spanking" más abajo le hablo sobre esto. ¡Que disfruten la historia!

.

.

.

**Sweet Boy**

Todas las noches Sawamura es la última persona en tomar un baño, ninguno de sus compañeros se pregunta "¿Por qué?", sus mentes muy ocupadas con mejorar sus habilidades en el deporte, su deseo de superación y lograr demostrar sus frutos de su arduo trabajo en un próximo partido. No hay mejor recompensa que esa, jugar en un partido y que el extenuante entrenamiento que hiciste haya valido la pena, Sawamura es uno de ellos, pero, aunque disfrute el dulce sabor de la victoria y la satisfacción de haber logrado su cometido lo que más le emociona es la recompensa que viene detrás de eso…

Pasos hacen eco en el lavado y el ojos dorados comienza a sentir como su piel se eriza, su corazón se acelera y pasa su lengua por su labio inferior para terminar mordiéndolo.

—¿Qué hablamos de ese mal hábito, Kid? —El entrenador Kataoka se detiene en frente de la tina, justo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, desnudo, normalmente pudo haberse amarrado una toalla en la cintura o cubrirse su miembro con ella, pero no, el mayor adora ver la mirada llena de lujuria en esos hermosos ojos dorados que se iluminan al momento de ver al entrenador.

Sawamura observa al mayor de arriba a abajo lentamente, apreciando cada milímetro del cuerpo fornido del entrenador, su amplio pecho, sus enormes brazos, ese abdomen que te hace agua la boca, que te provoca recorrer con tu lengua cada uno de esos perfectos cuadros y seguir el camino imperceptible de vello hacia su enorme erección.

—Que si me encuentras haciéndolo recibiría un castigo… Daddy… —Responde el peli marrón con su mirada fija en el firme y duro miembro del entrenador, una vez más el ojos dorados pasa su lengua por sus labios.

Kataoka sonríe levemente al ver la mirada de Sawamura, el peli marrón veía su polla como si fuera el bocadillo más delicioso en la vida, como si estuviera días en un desierto, sediento, y es la primera vez que encuentra agua.

—Veo que a alguien le emociona más el castigo que la recompensa —dice el entrenador en un tono bajo y ronco. Sawamura se estremece antes tales palabras—. Ven aquí Kid.

El peli marrón se levanta rápidamente saliendo de la tina y siguiendo los pasos del entrenador quien termina sentándose en un banquito. Sawamura se arrodilla frente a él esperando ansiosamente la siguiente orden. Kataoka toma la barbilla del ojos dorados provocando que sus miradas se encuentren.

—¿Limpiarías mi cuerpo por mí, cariño? —Pregunta Kataoka mirando fijamente al peli marrón quien temblaba por el simple contacto del entrenador.

—Por supuesto, Daddy… —Responde Sawamura, si fuera por él hace siglos que estuviera sentando a horcajas en ese firme y grueso miembro sintiéndolo salir y entrar dentro de él, golpeando ese dulce lugar que lo hace ver estrellas, pero no puede desobedecer a su Daddy, además, había roto la regla de no morderse el labio, otra vez…

El peli marrón vuelve a entrar en razón al notar los labios del entrenador presionado junto a los de él. Al principio comienza lento, probando y sintiendo hasta que Daddy presiona su lengua pidiendo entrar dentro de él, por supuesto que Sawamura le deja entrar y ahí es donde el beso cambia a uno más fuerte y demandante, su lengua danzaba con la de el y provocaba cosas en el estómago del peli marrón, presionaba y chupaba una y otra vez. A Sawamura le encanta los besos de Kataoka, te hacían desear inclinarte en el piso y abrir tus piernas. Rayos, Sawamura no sabía si resistiría más de eso sin venirse. Daddy continúa besando a Sawamura hasta volverlo un manojo de nerviosos, casi lloriqueando y haciéndolo temblar de placer.

—Más te vale que te apresures con la limpieza Kid, si es que deseas que me entierre en ti esta noche.

Sawamura se levanta de un salto y toma la llave para cubrir el cuerpo de Kataoka, acto seguido coge la esponja para llenarla con jabón y comenzar a limpiar a su Daddy. Sawamura le encanta cuando es Kataoka quien le limpia, sus firmes manos tocando su piel, quemándolo en cada tacto, pero poder tocarle también es un privilegio, durante todo el día tiene que comportarse, contener el deseo de lanzarse hacia el entrenador en el primer momento en que lo ve o ambos están en una misma habitación.

Después de recorrer la espalda de Kataoka, pasa la parte de adelante trazando un camino resbaladizo por el pecho y abdomen, Sawamura ni siquiera tiene que mirar a su Daddy para saber que este lo miraba intensamente, con solo ver como el grueso miembro de Kataoka dando brinquitos sabía que el entrenador le encantaba lo que veía. Moviendo sus pestañas lentamente mira a Kataoka de reojos pidiendo permiso de lamer su erección, Daddy asiente y los ojos dorados de Sawamura se iluminan.

Por fin podía probar la deliciosa erección de Daddy, tanto su boca como su trasero sentía un vacío que solo el grosor de Kataoka podía llenar, Sawamura pasa su lengua lentamente por la punta, probando un poco del pre-semen que salía del entrenador, sigue bajando más hasta recorre con su lengua la longitud de la erección de Daddy. Un gruñido sale de Kataoka. Los dedos del entrenador se enrollan en el peli marrón alentándolo a más. Sawamura sigue lamiendo, probando, chupando, incluso rozando levemente con sus dientes provocando que más gruñidos quedaran atrapados en la garganta de Kataoka, sus bolas se tensaban y su miembro brincaba buscando más atención. Sawamura estaba más duro que al principio. Dejando de torturar a su Daddy el ojos dorados decide por fin cubrir por completo la erección. Llena, por fin su boca estaba llena.

—¿Extrañabas mi polla en tu boca, Kid? —pregunta Kataoka casi reteniendo un gemido transformado en gruñido, Sawamura chupaba su erección con avidez, enrollando su lengua de vez en cuando en la punta y haciendo presión en ella. Los sonidos lascivos que hacia el ojos dorados al lamer y chupar retumbaban en la ducha haciendo ecos. Sawamura sin contenerse más toma su propia erección y comienza a masajearla de arriba a abajo con firmeza buscando establecer un ritmo entre chupar a su Daddy y complacerse a sí mismo—. Ni se te ocurra correrte Kid.

Sawamura para en seco y aparta su mano de su erección, una parte de él frustrado de no poder tocarse y la otra sabiendo que eso era parte de su castigo… más le vale mover esto al dormitorio pero ya si quería sentir esa gruesa polla en su trasero esta noche. El ojos dorados toma las bolas de Kataoka masajeándolas y comienza a acelerar el ritmo, tomando más profundo la erección de su Daddy, justo como a él le gusta, y los gruñidos del entrenador lo confirmaban

—Si… justo asi Kid, ya estoy cerca… —La voz ronca de Kataoka provocaban cosas en su estómago y su erección… El entrenador estaba cerca como había anunciado y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, Sawamura deja que sea Kataoka quien establezca el ritmo que necesita, recibiendo todo lo que su Daddy le daba, sentía como su polla golpeaba la parte de su garganta y las lágrimas no le dejaban de salir, no por dolor, nunca, le encantaba sentirse así, prácticamente ser usado por Kataoka, que su boca sirva para darle el placer que necesita. Con un gruñido más profundo y grave el entrenador libera su semilla en la boca de Sawamura y este tomó hasta la última gota. Lentamente Kataoka retira su –ya más calmada- polla de la boca del ojos dorados y este lame el miembro de su Daddy dejándolo completamente limpio. Las mejillas de Sawamura estaban de un rojo carmesí y ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos era de pura lujuria—. Movamos esto a la habitación Sweet Boy.

Kataoka adoraba a Sawamura, claro, al principio debía admitir que pensaba que era un pequeño arrogante que ni siquiera podía cumplir las reglas, pero cada día le demostraba lo contrario, ese ferviente deseo de victoria, de mostrarle que es digno de no solo estar en el equipo, o en el primero para ser exacto, sino de que tenía las cualidades necesarias para ser quien llevará al equipo en sus hombros como la estrella que demostraba ser. El corazón se le rompió cuando Sawamura se encontró con el muro del "Yips", ver al ojos dorados devastado y su mirada careciente de aquel brillo… tumbaban todo los muros y defensas que el entrenador ponía, ya no era el Couch, quería tomar al chico en sus brazos y protegerlo como Kataoka Tesshin. No se arrepiente ni por un segundo de su decisión, haber tomado a Sawamura en sus brazos aquella vez, tener al dulce chico en su regazo, y este aferrarse a él como su ancla, se sentía bien, correcto, como si ese fuese el lugar donde siempre debería de estar.

Lo que nos trae al presente, pasar cada noche con el chico era para lo que vivía Kataoka, enterrarse en ese dulce y apretado trasero, escuchar al chico llamarlo "_Daddy… daddy_" y sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, el calor que lo acompañaba parte de la noche hacían sus mañanas mucho mejor.

—Daddy… ¿vas a nalguearme? —pregunta el ojos dorados de manera expectante. Kataoka sonríe.

—Demonios claro que sí, quiero admirar por horas tú hermoso trasero brillar con ese reluciente color rojo —responde Kataoka y se puede apreciar en su tono voz que promete al cien por ciento cumplir su cometido. Sawamura no puede esperar más por su castigo.

El entrenador cierra la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos y camina hacia la esquina de la cama dejando la poca ropa que se habían puesto para poder salir de área de las duchas en el piso.

—Desnúdate y acuéstate en mi regazo —dice Kataoaka mientras se sienta. Sawamura traga en seco y sonríe, quitándose el enorme t-shirt de Kataoka y unos ajustados bóxers que tenia para terminar acostándose en el regazo de su Daddy. El entrenador acaricia los cachetes al descubiertos de Sawamura— Son tan suaves y perfectos en mi mano, nunca me cansaré de apreciar tu dulce trasero Sweet boy.

—Gracias Daddy —contesta Sawamura alegremente, no debería de estar esperando con tantas ganas el castigo pero así era, cuando su Daddy lo castiga hay una especie de… ¿relajación? rendirse por completo a Kataoka, abrazar ese dolor que a lo largo se transforma en placer y hace que su mente quede en blanco, olvidando todo el cansancio del entrenamiento, las expectativas para el partido próximo, todo… solo se concentra en el ahora, en estar con su Daddy, en las manos de este sobre el… puede relajarse y vaciar su mente sabiendo que su Daddy está ahí para el, él se encargará de todo. Sawamura confía plenamente en Kataoka.

—Serán 10 nalgadas Kid, tienes que contarlas conmigo ¿De acuerdo?, cuando termine prometo meter mi adolorida polla dentro de ese hermoso trasero futuramente carmesí y hacerte ver las estrellas, pero primero lo primero, tu castigo —Anuncia Kataoka mientras toma un aceite con un dulce aroma casi embriagador y comienza a frotarlo por el trasero de Sawamura.

—De acuerdo Daddy —contesta Sawamura nuevamente, reprimiendo el morderse los labios una vez más, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en las manos de Kataoka en su trasero, como lo masajea dulcemente, preparándolo para lo que se avecina.

—Ah, y una cosa Kid… no te puedes venir… —Informa Kataoka y justo ahí suena la primera nalgueada.

—Uno Daddy —comienza a contar Sawamura, las primeras nalgueadas nunca son agradable pero sabe que comenzará a sentirse mejor más adelante.

—Muy bien Kid —elogia Kataoka. Resuena la segunda nalgueada haciendo que Sawamura de un pequeño respingo pero sigue manteniéndose en su lugar.

—Dos Daddy —Cuenta Sawamura.

—Eres un niño malo Sweet boy, hemos hablado de que no debes morderte el labio —dice Kataoka mientras observa el trasero de Sawamura comenzar a tomar ese hermoso color rojo. Tercera nalgueada.

—Tres Daddy, lo siento Daddy —contesta Sawamura, esta vez sentía que la nalgueada mando una corriente justo a su próstata. Su polla comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Y eso que hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo en el partido, manteniendo aguarda al otro equipo solo permitiendo 2 hits y 1 carrera… —El miembro de Kataoka comienza a endurecerse y a presionar contra el estómago de Sawamura. Cuarta nalgueada.

—Cuatro Daddy, gracias Daddy —Continúa contando Sawamura mientras las lágrimas comienzan a salirse, y el ardor en su trasero hacer presencia.

—Quería premiarte de la mejor manera posible, por el excelente trabajo que hiciste, por ser un buen chico pero tenias que romper las reglas… —Kataokea mantiene un ojo a las reacciones de Sawamura, sabe que el chico puede tomar más de 10 nalgueadas pero inmediatamente termino el partido volvieron para entrenar y recalcar las jugadas mal hechas, su dulce chico debe de esta exhausto pero está respondiendo tan pero tan condenadamente bien que el entrenador empieza a sentirse orgulloso de ese hermoso trasero colorado. Quinta nalgueada.

—Cinco Daddy —Responde Sawamura después de unos segundos.

—Umm… no comentaras nada sobre romper las reglas… ¿acaso fue a propósito? ¿Querías recibir un castigo Kid? ¿Querías que nalgueara este hermoso y dulce trasero tuyo? —Pregunta Kataoka mientras observa la reacción de Sawamura, las mejillas del chico se tornan del mismo color que sus otras "mejillas". El entrenador sabía que a Sawamura le gustaba ser nalgueado, no le extrañaría que algunos de los demás chicos desarrollaran ese fetiche, viven cargando su cuerpo de más y más entrenamiento prácticamente abrazando al dolor que le genera. El ojos dorados era uno de ellos. Le gustaba recibir las nalgueadas por parte de su Daddy, le ayudaba a recordar que su Daddy siempre estaría con él, que cuidaría de él, que le tiene presente, y el sentimiento de abandono, la paz mental que le genera al final era lo que necesitaba después de un día tan exhaustivo. Sexta nalgueada.

—Seis Daddy, así es Daddy —contesta Sawamura a duras penas, la sexta nalgueada manda una corriente directo a su punto dulce, ya el ardor no molesta y su polla comienza a gotear.

—Gracias por ser honesto Sweet boy, mereces una recompensa —dice Kataoka con un tono juguetón, puede sentir la goteante polla de Sawamura temblar entre sus piernas, el chico hacia todo lo posible por no venirse, tal como le dijo pero tampoco puede ponérselo fácil… ¿cierto?. Séptima nalgueada.

—ugh…ahh…. S-s-siete Daddy… g-gracias Daddy —logra responde Sawamura después de un largo gemido, esa nalgueada fue más fuerte que las demás y no solo eso, retumbo en lo más profundo del ojos dorados, directo a su próstata una vez más, por un momento pensaba que se iba a venir. Las ganas de morderse el labio no faltaron.

—Así me gusta Kid, déjame escuchar tus hermosos gemidos, que tanto te gusta que tu Daddy te castigue —Kataoka quería acabar con esta tortura más para él que otra cosa, su polla lloraba por sentirse el calor y la deliciosa presión del trasero de Sawamura pero tenía que mantenerse bajo control, su chico necesitaba ahora mismo de este momento. Octava nalgueada.

—Ahh… Ocho Daddy, si Daddy… ugh… —gemía Sawamura, las lagrimas salían más fuerte por lo difícil de mantener su erección sin eructar cual volcán en ese mismo instante pero era tan delicioso, como cada nalgueada seguía enviado esa corriente disparada justo a su dulce punto, no le importaba si los demás lo escuchaban, si su Daddy quería escuchar sus gemidos ¿quién era él para privarlo de eso?. Sawamura más que contento de poder satisfacer a su Daddy.

—Sí, así mismo Kid, eres un buen chico —Kataoka continua halagando al peli marrón. Novena Nalgueada.

—¡Ahhhh!, N-n-nueve Daddy… —Sawamura ya no sabía si aguantaría más, no quiere venirse, no aún sin el permiso de su Daddy por nada en el mundo se atrevería a defraudarlo, pero Dios, esto se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien.

—Una más Sweet boy, una más y habremos terminado —Alienta Kataoka al ojos dorados. Decima y ultima nalgueada.

—¡Uhg...! Diez…Daddy… —Sawamura respondió y no sabía como lo hizo, ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera que logro contenerse, pero su mente… se sentía una paz… un peso menos de encima…. Kataoka decía algo ininteligible, pasaron unos momentos antes de volver en sí. El ojos dorados podía apreciar algo viscoso y frio en su trasero mientras aún seguía en el regazo de su Daddy.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Sweet boy —dice Kataoka con orgullo en su voz. El trasero de Sawamura relucía con un tono carmesí, Daddy acaricia lentamente el adolorido trasero del ojos dorados, puede que mañana no pueda sentarse adecuadamente pero por suerte era su día de descanso así que no había problema alguno. Sawamura se derrite al contacto de su Daddy, como lo cuidaba aun cuando su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo en esos momentos.

—Gracias Daddy —comenta Sawamura apreciando el cuidado de su Daddy y a la vez sintiendo la dura polla de Kataoka aun presionado contra su estómago—. Aún no hemos terminado, ¿cierto Daddy? —pregunta el ojos dorados. Kataoka sonríe.

—No, aun no Kid, después de ese increíble trabajo que hiciste y ahora teniéndote desnudo frente a mí, con ese hermoso trasero expuesto… quiero perderme en él, entrar y salir de ese delicioso hoyo una y otra vez, sentir como tus paredes aprisiona mi dura polla mientras alcanzamos las estrellas juntos… ¿te gusta esa idea? —pregunta Kataoka en un tono ronco y sexy. Sawamura podía sentir su interior contraerse antes tales palabras.

—"Gustar" le queda corto Daddy —responde Sawamura de manera coqueta. Kataoka sonríe nuevamente y besa al peli marrón en la cabeza mientras su dedos bajan al necesitado agujero del menor, desliza uno de sus dedos que ya estaba previamente cubierto de lubricante y Sawamura suelta un gemido a sentir la intromisión.

—Ahhh… si Daddy, te necesito…

—Shh… ya lo sé Sweet boy, aquí me tiene, yo te cuido —Kataoka continúa entrando y sacando el dedo hasta que introduce el dedo medio abriendo más la entrada de Sawamura. Otro gemido sale de los dulces labios del menor y su miembro que se había calmado después de perderse en la calma estaba de vuelta a la acción respondiendo ante el acto de Kataoka.

—Daddy… más… —gemía Sawamura mientras presionaba más su trasero contra los dedos de Kataoka.

—Tu espalda contra la cama Kid, y abre bien tus piernas —ordena Kataoka mientras saca los dedos del trasero del ojos dorados haciéndolo sentir un vacio por dentro sin embargo Sawamura no duda ni un momento en seguir la orden de su Daddy bajándose del regazo de este y casi gateando al medio de la cama donde se acuesta en ella y abren bien las piernas dejando que Daddy tenga una vista plena de su codicioso agujero contrayéndose, necesitando que Kataoka le llene por completo.

—No sabes lo que me haces Sweet boy, quisiera tenerte todos los días tendido en mi cama con las piernas siempre abiertas para mi Kid —Sudor frio bajaba por la frente de Kataoka, llevaba desde que comenzó a nalguear al ojos dorados con su polla dura hasta más no poder, sino fuera porque tenía que preparar primero a su dulce chico para que este le recibiera hace ratos estuviera dentro de el. Tomando una gran cantidad de lubricante en sus manos la pasa sobre su miembro y al momento de ver a su chico nota que este le mira intensamente, esos hermosos ojos dorados brillando… Kataoka se alinea frente a la entrada de Sawamura y desliza la punta dentro—. Manos sobre tu cabeza Kid.

Inmediatamente Sawamura colocas sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonríe. Sin pensarlo dos veces el ojos dorados presiona contra la polla de Kataoka provocando que esta entrara por completo. Un gruñido sale del entrenador. "_Si así quieres jugar pues que así sea…"_ piensa Kataoka. El entrenador aprisiona las manos de Sawamura para mantenerlas sobre la cabeza del chico y con un movimiento de cadera saca su erección de ese cálido lugar, al momento del peli marrón quejarse Kataoka vuelve a presionar esta vez llegando más profundo. Sawamura suelta un gemido.

—Si… asi Daddy…

Kataoka vuelve a repetir el movimiento pero esta vez con un ángulo diferente, buscando, saliendo y entrando, Sawamura gime en protesta, una vez más, sale y entra hasta que logra presionar lo que buscaba.

—¡Uhg!, Daddy…

"_Bingo_" celebra Kataoka mentalmente, saca su erección casi por completo y al entrar golpea justo ese mismo lugar que tanto le gusta al ojos dorados, la habitación se llena con los gemidos de Sawamura y ambas carnes chocando una con otra. Kataoka encontró un ritmo estable casi torturando el peli marrón que solo apretaba sus puños y cerraba los ojos con fuerzas mientras su erección goteaba y golpeaba su estomago cada vez que Kataoka asaltaba su trasero provocando que las bolas de este chocaran con el trasero del ojos dorados.

—D-daddy… no… yo… ya… Daddy… —Sawamura no podía formular una oración coherente, cada vez que Kataoka golpeaba en su punto dulce el ojos dorados sentía que alcazaba las estrellas pero aun no podía llegar tan lejos, Daddy no le había dado la orden de correrse aun…

—Un poco más Sweet boy… ya casi… —Logra decir Kataoka entre gruñidos, el tampoco aguantaría mucho, podía sentir el trasero del ojos dorados contraerse cada vez que golpeaba ese lugar y la ola de calor que sentía dentro era increíble, estar dentro de Sawamura era como estar en casa, como si su trasero se amoldara perfectamente alrededor de su polla. Una vez más Sawamura gime y ruega con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

—¡Daddy!

En un par de estocadas más y Kataoka deja salir su semilla aun dentro de Sawamura con un fuerte gruñido.

—Déjate ir Kid, aquí estoy… —dice Kataoka soltando las manos del ojos dorados y este, que el algún momento había rodeado la cintura de Kataoka con sus piernas, le trae aún más hacia si rodeado el cuello de su Daddy con sus manos para darle un beso, un fuerte y ferviente beso mezclado con un largo gemido ahogado en sus labios. Kataoka acaricia el rostro de su dulce chico y siente como este se deja ir en esa ola de placer, por un momento rompe el beso y toma el cuerpo del menor en un movimiento cambiando de posición esta vez Sawamura encima de él.

—No quiero que lo saques Daddy… aun quiero sentirte… —pide Sawamura casi sin fuerza.

—Lo que sea que quieras Kid, aquí me tiene —Kataoka deposita un tierno beso en la frente del menor y este sonríe dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pecho del mayor.

—Gracias Daddy, te quiero…

Fueron las últimas palabras del ojos dorados antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y hablando de brazos, no hay mejor lugar para Sawamura que estar en los brazos de su Daddy…

.

.

.

Ook, la verdad nunca habia escrito algo de es clase... bueno... nuncah he escrito sobre ninguno de los kinks de la lista xD una cosas es conocerlos y otra es escribir sobre eso xD hahahaha así que no tengo ni idea de como esto quedo... aparte de que dure 3 días en esta historia xD, ninguno de los kinks de la lista son faciles de escribir asi que cualquier error o cosas sin sentido que encuentren me lo dejan saber! cuando vi el Kink de "Daddy" pense en dos personajes, Kataoka y Miyuki, pero decidi escoger a Kataoka al final porque tenia otros planes con Miyuki jejejeje (espero que se me de y no se me vaya la inspiración :'v) bueno... no les quito más de su valioso tiempo... que tenga un excelente resto del dia! -Reviews son siempre bienvenidos, aunque mi respuesta sea tarde :'v-


End file.
